


Pidge Ship Week 2k17

by Valentacool



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, pidge ship week
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2018-12-31 03:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12123411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valentacool/pseuds/Valentacool
Summary: Pidge Ship Week 2k17!!! I'll try to write most of the prompts but here's where they be.





	1. Don't Go Chasing Waterfalls

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Trust
> 
> Keith and Pidge are on a deadend mission, but a small discovery helps her check off 2 things on her bucketlist

“The scans say we should be nearing the distress call,” Pidge told Keith, eyes glued to a screen.

 

“You said that an hour ago,” Keith grabbed himself in vain. This planet was hot, but not desert hot. Wet hot. “I'm starting to think you're just saying that to mess with me.”

 

“I'm hot too Keith. It's not like Paladin armour breathes well. Get over yourself.”

 

Voltron had been hailed by a distress signal from the tiny planet of Hailea. They couldn't pinpoint the exact location of the signal due to sonic interferences. Since the Green Lion had cloaking capabilities, Pidge and Keith had been selected to go down and scout. But it ended up Hailea was one giant rainforest of heat and humidity and stupidly large bugs. Keith was over it. 

 

“I give up,” Pidge took off her helmet and chucked it at a tree. “This planet is grosser than Florida and I feel like I took a bath in my own sweat!”

 

“Hey uhh,” Keith hesitantly approached Pidge. “I'm sure we're on the right track.”

 

“Oh shut up Keith,” she snapped back. “You're miserable too.”

 

Keith eyed his smaller counterpart as she blew sweat soaked hair out of her face. Her hair was even thicker than Keith's, he couldn't imagine how how the mop of honey brown hair felt. He sighed and took off his helmet.

 

“Look there's a river not to far from us,” Keith went over a grabbed Pidge's helmet. “Why don't we go splash some water on our faces and start over, okay?”

 

“Yeah okay,” she grumbled, taking her helmet back. “But I'm not putting this heat trap back on.”

 

They silently trudged towards the river, the promise if relief from the heat being the only thing that kept them moving. Mosquito like bugs buzzed around Keith's ears, making him noticeably angrier. Stupid swampy planet. For someone who was the Paladin of fire, he sure hated the heat right now. Even the Paladin of nature next to him looked ready to kill. Pidge's pace quickened as the sound of the river became louder. Keith had never felt more joy then when that crisp clear water first came into view. And his downfall right with it.

 

“Holy shit Keith,” Pidge sported a terrifying grin. “ _ It's a waterfall! _ ”

 

“So?” Keith splashed some water on his face.

 

“I've always wanted to jump off one of these!”

 

Keith froze.  _ What the fuck? _ He turned to see Pidge quickly discarding her armour. 

 

“What are you doing?” Keith watched her, dumbstruck.

 

“I'm jumping off the top of a waterfall,” Pidge replied, lifting off chest armour. “It's hot and I've always wanted too. Are you gonna join me?”

 

“Are you crazy?” Keith stared at her shamelessly in the black skin tight bodysuit they wore under their armour. “We have a mission.”

 

“So?” Was she going to take off the suit too? “The mission can wait.”

 

Keith lost his train of thought as Pidge stripped down to a strapless black bra and boyshorts. He had always had a crush on the smaller Paladin that he'd tried to squelch. You couldn't have a crush during an intergalactic war. Though, Keith would be lying if he said the image of Pidge’s toned body in her underwear wasn't the most tempting and beautiful thing he'd ever seen. Keith swore she put an extra sway in her step just now.

 

“Well?” Pidge turned to face him, the water up to her mid thigh. She had a coy smile on her lips, teasing and taunting him. “Don't you trust me?”

 

Well there went all his impulse control. Keith was taking off his armour at lightning speed, practically tripping over his body suit to get in the water. The water was chillier than he'd expected, a small hiss escaping him. Pidge laughed at him.

 

“Did you just giggle?” Keith asked, standing next to her as they overlooked the jump.

 

“I don't giggle,” Pidge looked him up and down. “Nice underwear. Remind me to tell Lance you think of him when you get dressed.”

 

“Hey not funny!” Keith tried in vain to cover the blue boxer briefs he was wearing. “And what about you? Should I tell Shiro you hold a candle for him?”

 

“You won't do that,” Pidge turned around and made her way to the end of the waterfall.

 

“Oh yeah?” Keith huffed, following her. “What makes you so sure?”

 

“The blush across your cheeks,” she grabbed his hand. “You trust me?”

 

“With my life,” Keith struggled to swallow.

 

And just like that she jumped, pulling him down with her. The thing they don't tell you about jumping off a cliff is how slowly time starts to move. Everything was blurred around him, the trees, water, and even the stupid bugs. But Pidge was sharp and clear. She was overjoyed, her hair flying wildly about. Golden eyes sparkled and a soft blush was hidden under numerous freckles. She had a smile someone could fall in love with, that he fell in love with. And before he knew it they hit the water. Everything was still and serene in the pool. Fish darted through their limbs and hair, surprised by the sudden intruders. They looked around, the water was as lush as the forest they'd been in, various bright plant life reflecting in the sun, a rainbow of color.

 

And then she kissed him.

 

If Keith couldn't breathe before, he definitely couldn't now. Soft lips moved gently against his, a bit of a test, to see if he would kiss back. He took this as an invitation to pull Pidge close, cupping her face in his hand. Nimble fingers worked themselves into his dark hair as she deepened the kiss. Unfortunately air was necessary, and they broke the surface of the water, both gasping for air.

 

“Oh my god,” Pidge started laughing. “I can't believe we just did that!”

 

“This jump or the kissing?” Keith fought the urge to start laughing too. She was so infectious. 

 

“Both!” Keith noticed she was still blushing. “I've wanted to do that for a while. Too bad it took jumping off a cliff to do it.”

 

“Worth it if you ask me.”

 

“Wanna ditch the mission till they come looking for us?”

 

“I thought you'd never ask,” Keith said and pulled Pidge in for another kiss.


	2. The Silence of the Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright day 2 is space! So here comes some Shidge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember kids, if you don't make your characters suffer, you're doing it wrong

Pidge was used to listening for transmissions from outer space. Waiting, listening, scanning the stars for any sign of life. There she sat, in the uppermost point of the castle, surrounded by the stars and silence. This wasn't earth though, she wasn't on top of the Garrison, counting the hours until she was forced to go back to her room. She was in space, some far off solar system that could take earth millennials to reach. Completely and utterly alone.

 

Chopsticks scraped the bottom of her bowl as she shoved purple noodles in her mouth. Hunk may have been the chef of the ship, but Pidge had grown up in an Italian household, speaking the language and cooking for her family. She'd never tell anyone this, Hunk was too proud of his work. But when they had come across pasta on an alien plant, Pidge had taken as much as she could, hoarding it in her room. The only person she shared with was Shiro, him telling her stories of his mom's ramen and they boiled noodles.

 

_ Shiro. _

 

Pidge felt her chest tighten. His absence was like a hole in her chest. Everyone was coping in their own way, but all of them we're separate. Keith stayed in the training deck, working himself till he passed out. Hunk was in the kitchen, cooking until nightfall. Lance was the worst, he was just silent, like a ghost roaming the halls. Allura and Coran were hurt, but stayed busy trying in vain to find a new paladin. Pidge was coping by scanning the skies, hoping by some miracle she'd at least find a body. She wished she knew the constellations here. It just felt like she was staring at empty space, and empty promise.

 

_ “You hold the chopsticks like this,” Shiro’s laugh tickled her insides. “You really never learned how to use them? I thought Matt's favorite food was sushi!” _

 

_ “It is!” Pidge huffed in frustration. “I just always used my hands to eat it.” _

 

She wiped away tears forming in the corners of her eyes. Ever since he'd disappeared, Pidge had eaten everything with chopsticks. Swearing that when he came back, she could show him how good she'd gotten and he'd smile. Everything would be okay. He’d laugh and they'd talk like no time had passed. They would go back to sharing a bed again, no more cold sheets in the morning. He would hold her hand and she would kiss him softly.

 

_ “You're really something Katie,” Shiro gave her a smile only for her. “That's why I love you so much.” _

 

The tears were coming back. She tried to slow her breathing, rubbing her eyes to stop the tears. Pidge would not cry. Not now when she had work to do.

 

_ “When we go back to earth you should meet my mom,” Shiro rubbed small circles on her back. “You'd love her, she has the same spirit as you.” _

 

A sob escaped her. Headphones slipped off and fell onto the ground. Pidge wrapped her arms around her small frame. She had been skipping meals to scan the skies. She was close at this point to wasting away, her now gaunt face displaying heavy under eye bags.

 

_ “You're my north star KitKat,” Shiro had her in a tight embrace. “You'll always lead me home.” _

 

She couldn't stop the tears this time, as sobs left her body at full force. Every since his disappearance, Pidge had held it all in. And occasional tear here and there, but nothing like this. Unrelenting pain consumed her body as hot tears streamed down her cheeks. Somehow this was worse than when she was told that her brother and dad were dead. Shiro had been her saving grace, the only thing that kept her sane, and now he was gone. Part of her knew she had the other paladins to talk to, but they didn't love Shiro like she did. They didn't share secret smiles with him, stolen kisses, and heated nights. So she cried. Pidge let her grief take over and truly let everything out. Loud sobs filled the once silent room, echoing off high ceilings. 

 

Pidge stayed like that for a while, crying and holding herself, the stars as the only witness to her break down. She took slow, shaky breaths and tried to compose herself. Had anyone else cried at his disappearance? Was it eating anyone else up inside like it was her? It had to be, especially after the clone incident. 

 

Pidge had known the moment she'd saw Kuron that he wasn't Shiro. The black lion rejecting him had only confirmed her suspicions. He confessed, and now lay in a cryopod, waiting for swift judgement. None of them could harm Kuron, not when he had Shiro’s face. It felt like the galra were playing with her feelings, toying with her and seeing if she'd break. It was torture. And then seeing Sven, a healthy, untortured Shiro, had been a slap in the face. Yet she still cried out when he was shot. Foolish.

  
Adjusting her headphones, she got back to work. She would find Shiro. She had to.


	3. The Prototype

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge ship week 3: Sacrifice  
> Sacrifice isnt uncommon in a war zone. Pidge has lost her family, her boyfriend, and now even her body to Lotor and the Galra Empire. And she's had enough. Shiro/Pidge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooo boy. So i wrote this while listening to Viktoria Modesta's song Prototype! The black spike leg she wears is a lot like what Pidge gets, just 2 instead of 1. Anyhoooo not as shippy of a chapter but Pidge is not a woman who you cross

They say you never know true sacrifice till you lose something. Pidge figured this was true, as she lay in an escape pod with Shiro in the seat next to her.

 

Maybe rushing into a rescue mission without a plan was a bad idea. Maybe if she'd taken a moment to think things through, they wouldn't have crashed. Maybe if she'd waited her legs wouldn't be crushed by the crash. Pidge knew she was lucky, her knees were undamaged. Both feet were crushed though, no healing pod could fix that. She didn't even want to think of her calves.

 

“Hey uh, Shiro,” Pidge gently shook her leader in the passenger seat, waking him up. “We've got a situation.”

 

“What?” He quickly took in his surroundings. “Are the galra still on us?”

 

“Uhh,” Pidge chuckled darkly and gestured to her now crushed legs. “No I think we lost them. Which is good because I can't walk. Actually I'm pretty sure my legs aren't even attached anymore. I think I'm in shock?”

 

“Fuck Pidge,” Shiro kept out of the pod and maneuvered himself to better see the damage. “Okay well at least one leg is still attached, I can't get a clear look on the other one. But calves aren't supposed to bend that way…”

 

Pidge started laughing hysterically. Oh god they were so  _ screwed _ . The only good thing about this was she was so in shock that no pain registered. Shiro grimaced at her laugh and began carefully cutting away metal with his prosthetic arm. If she had to replace her legs, she should get some like Shiro's arm, glowy and able to cut through metal. That would really freak Matt out! Or something shiny, like legs made completely out of crystal. Something shiny that reflected light! Oh stars, she really was losing it.

 

Shiro gently lifted Pidge out of the pod and began running, it looked ready to blow. The sight of her crushed legs dangling in the wind was inexplicably hilarious to Pidge. Everything was so funny when you were in shock. They were like noodles! With bone sticking out. Oh geez that was a lot of blood. Pidge took this moment to lean over Shiro’s shoulder and throw up. Thank God she missed his back. It would be a shame to throw up on her newly rescued boyfriend. Not to mention just plain gross. Hey now they'd match! They were prototypes of modern medicine!

 

“Hey are we still dating?” Pidge asked deliriously. 

 

“What?” Shiro slowed his run, they were a good distance from the pod. “I mean I assumed so? Is that really important right now?”

 

“Rad,” Pidge passed out as the pod exploded behind them.

 

-

 

Pidge had never had an easy time waking up. She just simply wasn't a morning person. But this was different, because when she woke up this time, the blanket fell flat at her knees.

 

“Double amputation,” Pidge looked over and saw Shiro sitting on an old chair. He looked exhausted. “Not even the healing pods can fix shattered bones.”

 

She ripped off the sheet to reveal 2 perfect round stumps, almost completely free of scar tissue. Pidge looked at Shiro and saw pain on his face that must mirror hers.

 

“Coran managed to save your knees,” He had heavy eyes under his bags. “I'm sorry I couldn't do more.”

 

Pidge shook her head. No, this wasn't Shiro's fault. It wasn't hers either.

 

“So now what?”

 

Now what indeed? Samuel Holt had always said when one door closed, another door opened. Was she down two legs? Sure. But the door that was about to open was going to kick some ass.

 

“It's time to upgrade.”

 

-

 

“LOTOR!” Pidge roared, fighting her way down a corridor. “YOU TOOK SOMETHING FROM ME!”

 

Lotor had felt fear twice in his life. Once when his father banished him from the galra empire. And again now, as a Paladin with spikes for legs chased him down.

 

Pidge had indeed upgraded, Coran had outfitted her with 2 sleek spikes, both coming to a pint where her feet used to be. They weighed almost nothing, and the noise they made hitting the ground was a thousand times more satisfying than any pair of heels would ever be. And now she was going to drive them through the chest of the person who took her legs. Who took her boyfriend.  _ Who took her family. _ Shiro was close behind her, slicing drones that she hadn't taken down. 

 

She caught up with Lotor.

 

_ She was the model of the future. _

 

Pidge quickly took him down, watching him cry out in pain as his head hit the ground.

 

_ She was the vertigo of freedom. _

 

Shiro came up beside her, he laced his fingers with her and gave a small nod.

 

_ She was a prototype for a new breed. _

 

A spike drove through Lotor’s chest. Blood poured out of the wound and his mouth. Pidge twisted the spike and watched him writhe in pain.

  
_ There would be no more sacrifice today. _


	4. Ready For It?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Shiro's Sixth birthday! And his friends have A very special surprise in store for him, and she wants all eyes on her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the SHIDGE. And also I low key hate thus chapter but I like confident Pidge so yeah. KAZOOS FOR DAYS

A strip club isn't exactly where Shiro wanted to spend his 24th birthday, but when you only have a birthday every 4 years, celebration is in order. Which was why when his friends had insisted on a wild celebration he had relented.

 

The club was dark and plush, purple and red velvet covering most chairs. Lance, Hunk, and Keith had pooled together enough money to rent a small side stage just for the party, promptly dubbed Shiro's Sixth Birthday Bash Stage. They had christened it with a sloppily made cardboard sign duct taped to the side. Lance had come with party hats with large number six on each and Hunk had brought kazoos. Ultimately, they looked ridiculous, especially with Lance failing to flirt with the waitress with a kazoo in his mouth.

 

“Remind me again why Matt isn't here?” Shiro adjusted his party hat so it sat perfectly straight on his head. 

 

“He works for the club,” Keith blew a kazoo at the dancer on the stage. “That's why we got a private stage in the first place.”

 

“And he was going to join you,” Matt suddenly appeared behind them. “He just had to organize a very special birthday surprise for his best bro.”

 

Matt was greeted with a round of cheers and kazoo noises. He happily took a seat between Shiro and Lance and put on a party hat.

 

“I can't believe our little boy is finally six!” Matt had his arm around Shiro as he wiped away an invisible tear. “It felt like just four years ago he was five!”

 

“Yeah that's kinda how leap years work,” Shiro playfully shoved Matt off.

 

“Nyma!” Matt called over to the waitress who lance was failing to flirt with. “Round of drinks on me! Put it on my tab!”

 

Nyma rolled her eyes as she walked towards the bar, long blonde pigtails swishing behind her.

 

“Is she always so bitchy?” Hunk asked.

 

“Unfortunately,” Matt shrugged. “Seems to be part of her charm, she gets some of the highest tips of all the drink runners.”

 

“It's working for me,” Lance shot her a smile as she came back towards the stage.

 

“How'd you get a job here Matt?” Hunk took a sip of his drink. “Doesn't seem like your kinda place.”

 

“I'm kinda the handy man,” Matt shrugs. “Pays well and I can watch out for the dancers. We get some real creeps in here. Anyway Shiro, how selfish are you?”

 

“What?” Shiro choked on his drink. “I wouldn't really say I am…”

 

“Good,” Matt gave him a wicked smile. “Cause she is.”

 

Before Shiro could even ask him what he meant, a tall greasy looking dude started talking over the loudspeaker. “Uhhh I was told it's someone's sixth birthday? Not sure how a six year old got in here but uhh this dance is for you, courtesy of Matt. Hey Matt.”

 

“Hey Rolo!” Matt waved happily at the greasy guy. “Happy birthday Shiro!”

 

“Give it up for our very own Dove Gray!”

 

Suddenly loud, bass heavy music started playing over the speakers. Fog machines were working at maximum capacity, effectively covering the stage. Through the fog, Shiro could just make out a silhouette. Hips swaying, the dancer made her way to the front of the stage. Wavy golden brown hair was pulled into a high ponytail, with bangs framing large golden eyes. A splattering of freckles covered the bridge of her nose, much like where his scar was. A lacey black and nude bralette held in small, supple breasts with matching underwear. Her hips swayed to the beat as she walked, nearing the pole right in front of him.

 

“Eyes only on me Birthday Boy,” her soft voice commanded.

 

_ Knew he was killer, First time that I saw him… _

 

Oh man how was he supposed to focus on anything else? Her body swayed perfectly to the beat of the music, dancing around the pole. She finally latched on, swinging herself up till she was upside down. An ankle hooked around the pole, and she started to spin herself. Shiro couldn't even imagine how hard that was to do. Other dancers had just danced around the pole or swung around it. She was good, and the smirk on her face proved she knew. Quickly discounting, she hopped off the stage and sat in Shiro's lap.

 

_ I-I-I see how this is gonna go _ _   
_ _ Touch me, and you'll never be alone _

 

She was now giving him a full on lap dance, her arms lazily draped over his shoulders. Hips slowly grinded into his as Shiro rested both hands on her waist. Up close he could see more of her freckles. He could also see that she bore a striking resemblance to the smirking man sitting next to him. Don't think about that, he scolded himself. His “birthday surprise” looked at him with heavy lidded eyes, and leaned in close, her lips brushing his ear.

 

_ Are you ready for it? _

 

Any focus he might of had left was lost with her whispering in his ear. She laughed, hopping off his lap to head back to the stage. The way she moved was incredible, she was in complete control of every muscle at all moments. She performed mind boggling tricks on the pole, twisting her body every which way, showing off her flexibility. Before he knew it the dance was over and regular music resumed. She carefully dismounted from the stage and plopped herself in Shiro's lap, crossing one slender leg over the other.

 

“Sooooo,” She gave him a dazzling smile. “How did the birthday boy like his treat?”

 

“I, umm, uhh,” Shiro could barely focus. How had one woman rendered him so useless?

 

“C'mon Katie,” Matt laughed at his friend. “Don't torture him!”

 

“Nope!” She put her arms back around his neck. “And when I'm working you have to call me Dove.” Dove/Katie turned to Shiro. “You know, I've been told I'm a bit selfish, I just love when all eyes are on me.”

 

“I can tell,” he forced out.

 

“Awe aren't you cute!” Dove/Katie tapped him on the nose. “Matt has me rented for the whole night just for you! Of course, he's also invited me to your little IHOP after party, so we'll get to know each other very well.”

 

“Matt,” Keith laughed at Shiro. “Torturing Shiro with your sister is a low blow, even for you!”

 

Lance and Hunk kazooed in agreement. Katie laughed and grabbed a kazoo, blowing it at her brother.

 

“Alright!” Katie hopped off his lap. “Lets get this party started!”

 

Another loud song started up as she got back on stage. What a very good birthday treat.

 

-

 

It was nearly 3 by the time Katie was off. Shiro stood with Matt by the performance entrance, waiting for Katie to join them. Hunk, Lance, and Keith were standing by the car, having a contest to see who could fit the most kazoos in their mouth.

 

“So,” Shiro said. “Your sister. Any particular reason you wanted her to grind against me?”

 

“She actually volunteered,” Matt chuckled softly. “Katie craves the thrill of performing. It's like she said, she wants all eyes on her.”

 

“Is she gonna torture me while we're eating too?”

 

“Probably not,” Matt shook his head. “She's different offstage.”

 

As if on cue, Katie exited the staff door. Her long hair was still in a ponytail, but the lingerie had been replaced by an alien t-shirt and jeans. Her heels were gone, replaced by a beat up pair of orange converse. She had a gray backpack slung over one shoulder. Was she always this short? Her eyes landed on Shiro.

 

“Shows over buddy,” Katie said with a smirk. “Isn't it past your bedtime?”

 

“I'll give you two a moment,” Matt started to back away. “Gotta go stop those 3 before someone chokes on a kazoo.”

 

“I'm not actually six,” Shiro huffed. How dare Matt leave him like this. “I'm 24.”

 

“I'm Pidge by the way,” Katie stuck out her hand.

 

“Shiro,” he returned the handshake. “I thought your name was Katie?”

 

“It is. Pidge is short of Pigeon, which was my original stage name. We changed it to Dove Gray later because it just rolled off the tongue. Pidge just kinda stuck though, doesn't help that I'm so short.”

 

“It fits,” Shiro said with a nod. Katie gave him the first genuine smile he'd seen from her all night.

 

“Shall we go get IHOP?” Katie asked. “If I'm being honest, I only wanted to dance for you so I could get to know you better.”

 

“I'm flattered,” he replied. “I wouldn't mind getting to know you better either.”

 

“Shall we?”

  
“After you.”


	5. As Time Goes By

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Pidge are about to become parents. Keith is highly unprepared. Day five equals kidge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't think of a good name for the baby so I named it after Keith's voice actor. Also Pidge is the kind of mom that obsessively dotes on her baby. Also the knife scene is based on that one video. Keith's kid would

The concept of pregnancy made Keith entirely uncomfortable. Especially the birth part. Which was probably why, now in the delivery room in the castle, he was trying desperately not to pass out. Pidge had a death grip on his hand as she fought through another contraction. Her long hair was plastered to her face with sweat, pain clear in every feature. 

 

“You're doing great Number 5!” Coran’s cheery voice came from the end of the table. “Just a few for dobashes now I believe!”

 

Keith should probably be uncomfortable with how close another man was to his wife's unmentionables, but his mind was otherwise preoccupied. Mostly on the fact that in less than 10 minutes he would be a father. To a kid. That he helped make. 

 

Keith wasn't really sure he would be a good dad. For starters, he was barely 22 and fighting an intergalactic war. There was also the fact that he really hadn't had a dad, or a mom, to raise him. Keith had had almost zero interaction with children, but he liked animals and animals were basically kids. Sometimes he worried that he rushed into marriage, after almost losing Pidge in one battle, Keith decided waiting wasn't worth it to him anymore. What was worse, she was pregnant within the year. So here they were, 22 and 20, fighting a war and about to become parents. Yeah, he was freaking out a lot.

 

“Final haul number 5!” Coran said. “Push!”

 

Keith had never wanted to put Pidge in any harm, hearing her scream in pain was literal torture for him. Except it wasn't just her screaming anymore. A high pitched wail suddenly filled the room causing Keith to go even weaker in the knees. Pidge gently released his hand. He looked down at her to see a mix of relief and joy on her face. Was it over? But her belly was still swollen? 

 

“Congratulations! It's a boy!”

 

Keith fainted.

 

-

 

“Hey man,” Shiro gently put his hand on Keith's shoulder. “How you holding up?”

 

“Uhhh, haha umm,” Keith couldn't stop shaking. “Okay I guess? Shiro I don't know if I can do this. Like I'm not gonna leave like my dad did but? I don't know how to be a dad. What if he hates me? Shiro oh my stars  _ I have a son. _ ”

 

“Nonono,” Shiro chuckled nervously. “You're gonna do great! Look, Pidge just through that door, and she needs  _ you. _ That's why she married you. So go, be great.”

 

Keith stood up, wiped his sweaty palms on his pants, and walked into the room where Pidge had their baby. She was sitting up in bed, a small bundle cradled in her arms. Allura stood on her right, cooing at the bundle in her arms. Lance was on her left, chatting off her ear with child care tips and babysitting advice. Hunk and Coran were cleaning various tools, Hunk was humming a lullaby. Pidge's eyes lit up as soon as she saw him.

 

“Hi,” her voice was hoarse. “Wanna meet your son?”

 

Keith nodded, approaching the bed. Allura moved aside, a gentle smile on her face. He was perfect, so small and soft. He napped gently in Pidge's arms, lashes tickling rosy cheeks. A tuft of black hair covered most of his head and his ears were...fuzzy? And purple. His son had galra ears. Shit.

 

“His ears?” Keith gently touched his son.

 

“Heh, yeah,” She smiled down at him. “They're smaller than most though. I like em.”

 

“Soooo,” Allura leaned onto the bed. “What's his name?”

 

“Hmmm,” Pidge hummed softly. “I had a couple ideas for a girl, but none for a boy."

 

“Were you expecting a girl?” Lance tilted his head.

 

“Well  _ someone _ ,” Pidge gave a pointed stare at Coran. “Kept saying, insisting, it was a girl. Even used a very painful, ancient Altean trick to determine it.”

 

As the chatter continued around him, Keith watched as the baby's eyes gently fluttered open. He knew that all babies were born with blue eyes, yet somehow he was still surprised when they weren't Pidge's gold hues or his grey purple. He stared at Keith for a while, eventually reaching a tiny hand out to him. Keith extended a finger and let the baby grasp it tightly before falling back asleep.

 

“Ahem,” Allura cleared her throat. “I think we should give the new parents a little alone time. Everyone out!”

 

Everyone shuffled out and suddenly it was just him and Pidge. Keith couldn't quite believe the bundle in her arms, the one that had taken his finger hostage, was his.

 

“Do you want to hold him?” Pidge asked.

 

“Katie what if I'm a bad dad?” Pidge was startled by the sudden use of her real name. He rarely called her that, only in truly private moments. “He's only be alive for an hour and I want to give him everything but what if I can't? I never had a real family, our team is the closest thing, but he's so  _ small _ Katie. What if I can't protect him?”

 

Keith felt tears in the corners of his eyes. How could something like this bring him so much joy, yet so much fear?

 

“Hey don't cry!” Pidge smiled at him. “Baby Rover already loves you! That's why he wanted to hold your hand!”

 

“Rover?” Keith winced. “Please tell me that's not going to be his official name.”

 

“No, I just- well,” Pidge sighed. “I've never been good with names. It felt inappropriate to keep calling him it.”

 

“We could call him Pennywise,” Keith joked. “Since you're so fond of it.”

 

“Ugh no! I had a friend growing up named Georgie and she was obsessed with that movie! I swear we watched it at least a hundred times, all so she could hear her name in a movie. Actually, that's probably why I hate horror movies now.”

 

“So I guess Georgie is off the table too?” Keith smiled.

 

“At least pretend to take this seriously,” Pidge shook her head. “He needs a real name, not a joke.”

 

“Can we name him Steven?” Keith asked. He partially hoped she'd say no.

 

“Why Steven?”

 

“It was my dad's name. He was a no good deadbeat, who left me when things got too hard but…”

 

“He was still your dad,” she finished for him. “I think it's a wonderful name. Much better than Lance Jr.”

 

“Do I even want to know?”

 

“Nope,” Pidge snuggled Steven closer. “Welcome to the world, Steven Holt-Kogane.”

 

_ 2 years later _

 

“A KNIFE!”

 

“NOOOOO!”

 

Pidge was chasing after Steven in her parents backyard on earth. The little booger had somehow managed to steal a pocket knife and was running around gleefully with it. With the galra empire crumbling, Pidge had begged Allura for a chance to finally drop off her dad and brother and for her mom to meet Steven. Allura had agreed, and so here they were, doing the most domestic thing any of them had done in about 5 years. Keith had never really celebrated the 4th of July, but it had become a late birthday celebration for Steven(born on June 30). Burgers and hotdogs were on the grill, a baby pool had been set up, and they had fireworks to launch once the sun went down.

 

“Keith  _ please _ come help help me here!” Pidge was attempting to hold their son in place, but was unable to grab the knife from him while doing so.

 

Keith quickly jogged over and extracted the knife from his son's hand(why were toddlers so freakishly strong??). Upon further inspection, it was actually one of his knives from a small collection he'd started. Luckily, she hadn't noticed this. Keith quickly pocketed the knife and scooped up his son.

 

“You are truly a menace,” he said before blowing raspberries into his stomach. Steven dissolved into a fit of giggles.

 

“Alright, come see grandma,” Colleen Holt took Steven from his arms. “Your parents need a break and I think you need some goldfish.”

 

Keith couldn't believe Pidge's parents were even mildly okay with the fact that they'd gotten married and already had a kid. He supposed they were just happy to be a family again, even with 2 surprise members. Luckily, Steven had outgrown his galra ears(they looked just like normal human ears now). That made Keith wonder what he looked like as a baby. He’d never seen any baby pictures, so for all he knew he could've looked completely galra when he was born. Steven would never have to wonder what he looked like as a baby, since Pidge took at least 10 pictures of him a day. 

 

“I wish I had my camera,” Pidge leaned up against him, pouting. “ I would've loved to get a picture of you blowing raspberries into his stomach.”

 

“You already have at least 10 pictures of that already,” Keith pointed out. “What would make this one so different?”

 

“Earth,” she said sadly. “I wanted to pretend we lived in a reality where Steven grew up surrounded by his family on earth, not in space in the middle of a war.”

 

“It's okay,” Keith pulled her into an embrace. “The galra empire is falling. We can visit earth as much as you like, okay?”

 

“Okay,” she wrapper her arms around him tightly. “There's one more thing I need to tell you though.”

 

“What's that?”

  
“I'm pregnant.”


	6. Sweater Weather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A snowy evening in college can lead to all the right things, as longs as you have the right hand to hold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KIDGE! KIDGE! KIDGE! Idk I just like the idea of Pidge being color challenged and just putting on what felt right. She's shy when it comes to touch but Keith is really hot amirite

Keith loved winter break during college. Everywhere was empty, completely devoid of student life. Now if only it wasn't so damn cold.

 

Dusting snow off his shoulder, Keith entered the cafeteria, hoping that they had some kind of soup today. He looked out a window as he waited in line to pay. The dark sky was a dark contrast against the sudden snowfall that had started on his way over here. He wished he'd worn more than just a worn sweatshirt, he should've at least brought gloves. Handing his student ID to the cashier, she swiped him for one meal. At least now he could eat his fill. The best difference between high school cafeterias and college ones was that college did things more buffet style. The university cost enough, at least they had the decency to let them eat as much as they like.

 

Grabbing a tray, Keith decided it was a breakfast for dinner kind of night. Thanks to the low number of student, there was more than enough waffle batter left. Even the fabled cinnamon batter! It really was his lucky night, Keith decided, pouring batter into the waffle machine. Now all he had to do was flip and wait. There was about 15 people total in the spacious cafeteria, unusual for a Thursday night, but not unusual on Christmas break. Keith's attention was caught by one girl sitting in a corner, eating pasta and listening to something on her phone.

 

She was dressed head to toe in unnaturally bright colors, at least for the time of year. Most students stuck to darker colors as the weather got colder, but apparently not this girl. She had on a tan sweater under a bright pink, much larger sweater, as well as denim shorts(????) with green polka dotted tights. A pale yellow scarf lay discarded on the table next to a grey hat. Sandy brown hair was tied in a ponytail and large, circular glasses slid down the bridge of her nose, which was covered with freckles. She was actually kinda cute? And somewhat familiar looking now that he thought about it.

 

A beep indicated that Keith's waffle was done. Plucking it out with a fork, he plopped it on his tray. He acquired the proper fixings and began to search for a seat. Something was pulling him towards rainbow girl, desperate to know why she seemed to familiar. As if on cue, she looked up. Recognition dawned in her eyes and she waved him over. He hesitantly made his way over to where she sat, taking the seat across from her. She popped out an earbud.

 

“You're Keith, yeah?” She asked.

 

“Yeah that's me,” Keith cocked his head. “Do I know you?”

 

“Pidge,” She stuck out a hand and Keith shook it. “I'm friends with Shiro and Matt is my brother. I'm surprised you don't remember me. I'm at Shiro and Matt's place all the time.”

 

“I'm bad with faces,” He admitted. “Though how I missed you in that many bright colors is a mystery.”

 

“Oh this?” She gently pulled on the pink sweater. “Some of it is my roommates, her sweaters are always warmer than mine. Just think of me like a poisonous frog, the bright colors are to warn off predators.”

 

“Don't like being touched?”

 

“Not really,” she shrugged. “Some people just aren't touchy feely.”

 

“I'll drink to that,” Keith toasted his water bottle.

 

Pidge laughed, a piece of noodle flying out her mouth. Oh no, she was really  _ really _ cute. Keith had never really thought of himself as someone who got crushes, but here he was fighting off a blush as they talked. They actually had a lot in common besides their brothers. Both of them liked cryptids, and they both had annoyingly peppy roommates. They both agreed that college was a joke and that Buzzfeed Unsolved was totally fake. Her favorite thing to put on a waffle was peanut butter and she was majoring in computer science.

 

“And then Allura insisted that the cake had to look like a watermelon,” Pidge was trying not to laugh as she continued her story, Keith already had tears in his eyes. “So since I don't have anything to bake a cake with, I just went out and bought a watermelon, right? But she's somehow gotten an easybake oven into our dorm,  and I come back from the store and pink cake batter is  _ everywhere. _ And so I have to call Matt and explain everything, so birthday surprise totally ruined. The worst part is Matt doesn't even like watermelon! Allura just wanted to theme his birthday Luau!”

 

“But  _ why _ ?” Keith couldn't stop laughing.

 

“I have no idea!” Pidge's laughter faded as she looked outside. “Geez it's practically a snowstorm out there...I don't wanna walk across campus to my dorm. It'll take at least 20 minutes…”

 

“You can stay at my apartment tonight. I only live 5 minutes from here. Shiro and Matt would kill me if I let you walk 20 minutes in the snow.”

 

“I dunno, following cute boys home isn't really my style…”

 

“I'm cute?” Keith felt his ears redden.

 

“Ah!” Pidge was red as a berry, only now realizing what she said. “I mean like- um uhh, you're cute yes, but like I don't um…” Pidge groaned, burying her hands in her face. “I think you're very cute. Alright let's go before my adrenaline wears off.”

 

Pidge wrapped her scarf around her neck and pulled the beanie over her ponytail. Both parties were silent as they walked in the falling snow. He was really wishing he'd brought gloves right now. Keith crossed his arms, putting his hands in each armpit for warmth. Pidge chuckled at this before extracting one hand and lacing her fingers in his.

 

“I don't really like touching,” she bit her lower lip, smiling. “But I'll make an exception for you. Only you.”

 

Keith looked at her in bewilderment. Who knew he'd be into bold girls. She was really cute though, especially all bundled up like that. She looked like a multicolor teddy bear. Before he knew it, they were at his apartment.

 

“Lance should be gone for the night,” Keith struggled to unlock the door with one hand. He didn't want to stop holding Pidge's hand. He did a silent cheer when he finally got it. “So you don't have to worry about him being up in your business.”

 

They stepped into the quiet apartment, and Keith started turning on lights.

 

“You can let go of my hand,” Pidge teased, enjoying his reluctance.

 

“I don't want to let go,” he pouted. “You're so cute, and what if you don't let me hold it again?”

 

“I promise you can hold my hand as much as you like,” Pidge said. “But in return, can I try kissing you?”

 

_ Keith.exe has stopped working. _

 

“I thought you didn't like touchy feely stuff?”

 

“I think I was just trying with the wrong people.”

 

Pidge stood on her tippy toes and planted a soft kiss on Keith's lips. Both of them were red as tomatoes. Keith finally let go of her hand to gently cup her cheek. Keith decided Pidge was more like a bird of paradise, using bright colors to attract just the right person. He was just glad it got to be him.


End file.
